The Galaxy Region and a New Era
by Pokemaster 341
Summary: After losing to Alder Ash soon learns a new region has popped up with new Pokemon and new people. Ash goes with the gang finding new legends and mysteries about this strange new region. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Galaxy Region and a New Era

Chapter 1: A Crushing Defeat

**Author's Note: Hello guys this will be a story based on Ash and his group. Also I the author have made up a region and new Pokémon. Also I kind of have added some new guys onto his team from all the regions. If I didn't Ash would probably be crushed. Anyhow enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokémon or else he would've made up this new region.**

"This match is really pushing these two trainers together John!"

"You are right Sebastian we have two trainers working up to their goals" replied the announcer, "One of them is trying to be a Pokémon master while the other trainer is trying to keep his Champion place. I wonder who will win." The crowd was cheering for both sides as the two trainers kept trying to attack each other. One side was of the field was Ash Ketchum while on the other side was Champion Alder the two kept trying to push each other back with their Pokémon. Champion Alder shouted to his last remaining guy, "Escavalier finish Pikachu with hyper beam!" As Escavalier charged up his hyper beam Ash cried out, "Pikachu use thunder!" As Pikachu and Escavalier sent their last attacks to each other a cloud of explosion sent the two blasting away. The two Pokémon stood up having a stare down for five seconds until one of them fell down. The referee announced, "The winner of this match is..."

**Theme Song**

Having a blast to play and fight. Going down to victory. Let the chosen one play to fight. To save the world from darkness~~. Showing off to play nice. Rivalries are fun to have. Let the chosen one play and fight. To show the worlds what he got~~~~. Let them have a fun time to show what he's got. Jumping down from stream to stream. To help the world~. Let the world show what he's got. Gotta catch em all. Gotta catch em all. Pokémon!

The referee shouted, "The winner of this match is Champion Alder and his Escavalier!" The crowds cheered as they saw the Champion once again prevail against a very tough trainer. On the other side a very depressed Ash Ketchum stood there holding his Pikachu remembering his memories for this was the last time he was going to enter another league. He then ran off the field without even getting his consolation prize. His two friends Iris and Cilan were wondering why Ash left all of a sudden. They asked each other, "It seems that one of the flavors has overcome the other making it a very sour filled taste." (Sorry I'm not very good with Cilan so bear with me.) Iris rolled her eyes when hearing Cilan once again, "Will you please speak regular english please Cilan it's starting to get on my nerves." "Oh right sorry Iris I meant to say was that it seems Ash is very depressed after this battle. I wonder why he's so depressed." Cilan replied. Iris for one time didn't call Ash a kid instead she spoke up, "Hey Cilan let's go and see what's up with Ash." "Sounds like a great idea Iris." Replied Cilan then the two peoples went through the crowd trying to find Ash.

Meanwhile Ash just got his healed Pokémon back from Nurse Joy and started to go back his way up to the room he was sleeping in. As he got in he instantly laid on the bed wishing he had never entered the league. He took all those bad memories and replaced them with the good ones as he started to search through his mind. After an hour had passed a shout came from the door, "Ash can we talk with you we have a feeling that there's something wrong with you." Iris replied to him. Instead of whispering Ash started to yell at them,

"Leave me alone you guys." Well after hearing that the two went inside finding Ash crying like a kid on the bed with Pikachu next to him. The two bewildered at what they saw said something to Ash, "Ash what's wrong." Ash now not crying had a tint of anger in his voice,

"You really wanna know what is wrong with me cuz I'll tell it to you is. I've been traveling for at least 7 years going around the regions to make myself and my family proud, but every time I decide to enter a league is that I always have the worst luck. I always had to verse the people who had the strongest Pokémon in those leagues." After Ash finished his speech about being the worse in battles surprisingly he said, "I'm going to also quit battling." When he said that everyone in the room was dead silent not knowing what to say to him. Iris then carefully placed her words not to make Ash more depressed than he already was,

"Ash you can't just give up battling because even though a few hard losses made you lose…" Ash then cut her off,

"Are you trying to make me laugh Iris because if you're trying to it won't work. A few hard losses are a loss, but to me it just showed how hard I haven't trained and showed what a lazy ass I was." He then continued, "After that I trained even harder than before to accomplish my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master." Cilan was thinking this was going to be bad so he cut off Ash quickly and said,

"Ash I know how you feel we all feel that same way when we kept losing, but example look at me I'm a A class connoisseur. I always failed those tests and battles many times…" Cilan kept rambling on Iris felt like she only made things worse, but she felt Cilan was making this go very smoothly. When Cilan finished he asked, "Iris don't you agree with me." Iris still in her thought bubble instantly replied,

"Yeah Cilan's right you have to keep practicing toward your goal I mean look at Alder he didn't get there by seducing some officials to get in that place instead he worked hard toward that goal." Ash nodded while hearing her and when she finished he replied,

"Thanks guys this talk made me feel better." He then continued, "Sorry Pikachu I didn't mean to scare you." Pikachu laughed at that then again he rambled and said to Iris, "You want to battle Iris two on two."

"Sure." she replied Cilan and Iris knew his old friend was coming back to life as they saw him and his Pikachu playing around.

**Next Scene**

Iris and Ash were on the playing field behind the Pokémon Center. Iris and Ash at the same said, "Go pokeballs!" Out came four guys. On Iris's side there was an Emolga and her Fraxure. The Sky Squirrel Pokémon and the Axe Jaw Pokémon stood there ready to battle. On Ash's side there was Pikachu and his Machamp. The Mouse Pokémon and the Superpower Pokémon were also ready to battle. Cilan then shouted, "The battle can start!"

"Emolga use acrobatics at Machamp!" Iris replied

"Machamp use rockslide then Pikachu you know what to do." Ash said to his guys.

As the electric squirrel tried to attack as Machamp the fighting Pokémon hit the ground with its four arms. Out of the sky rocks tumbled out of the sky and attacked the electric Pokémon. Iris then cried out, "Dodge!" It was no use because then the squirrel came crashing down from the rocks. As the smoke was clearing out Pikachu instantly came out and attacked the squirrel. Once again as the smoke cleared they saw Emolga had swirls on its eyes. Cilan announced, "Emolga has been defeated."

Iris knowing she was going to get defeated she said quickly, "Fraxure use guillotine on Pikachu"

Ash was smiling and said, "Intercept with ice punch."

Iris knew why Ash smiled she quickly cried out, "Fraxure stop or else you're going to get hurt." Sadly Fraxure couldn't stop and got quickly punched by an icy fist. When Fraxure got punched he flew sideways then Ash commanded Pikachu,

"Finish it with iron tail." Pikachu ran then jumped then he slammed his tail down to Fraxure's then they saw that Fraxure had fainted. Cilan shouted out, "Since Fraxure has fainted Pikachu and Machamp who belong to the trainer Ash means that Ash has won this battle." After Cilan was done Ash's Pokénav rang. As he picked it up his expression changed again to happy to serious. When he hung up he said to his friends, "Guys we need to go back to my hometown because something happened."

**A/N: As I have said before I have added new guys onto his team but** **haha I'm so evil cuz I left you guys on a cliff hanger. Also I know the theme song sucked. Anyways I'm going to do a poll on who should Ash's love choice and here are the choices. Misty, May, or Dawn. Anyways I'm logging off but please review. Have fun reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Era

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. First off in this chapter I'm going to introduce the new region and show a little bit of the Pokémon and battles. Also you'll see a new face. Well anyways let's start.**

"I choose you Dragonite!" Ash yelled with a sense of worry in his tone. Then he shouted to his two friends, "Iris and Cilan go on Dragonite's back so we can reach Pallet Town safely and fast." The two went on the dragon's back as when they went on they asked,

"Ash what's the problem?" They asked with a hint of frustration. Ash replied,

"Guys I'm sorry we have no time I only need to use this move to get us safely back to Pallet Town."

"What?!" they replied back to the raven haired boy.

"You'll see." He replied with a look of annoyance on his face. He then said to Dragonite, "I always wanted to use this move outside of battles and now's the perfect time. Dragonite use space travel."

"What?!" the two friends shouted at him.

"Are you crazy Ash!" they both replied at him.

Before Ash could've replied to them the sky turned into a mixture of purple, blue, and black. Then a huge black hole came out of the sky looking menacingly at the trio of friends while Ash stayed calm his two friends were screaming and cursing Ash for doing this. Iris suddenly yelled, "What the fuck Ash are you trying to kill us again!" Ash chuckled at his two friend's misery. He then said,

"Guys were here." The duo opened their eyes and saw a destroyed Pallet Town everything was in ruins until he saw his friends one by one fighting a Pokémon he had never seen before. The exotic Pokémon had wings that looked like clouds of feathers on its wings. The color was a very sky blue like color. As he looked further upon the beast it had two heads. Mistakably people would've thought that this was an Altaria. He heard someone say, "Cloudnine use double hyper beam at those two Pokémon." Ash saw the huge birdlike figure charging up a hyper beam and when it launched at the two remaining Pokémon left. When the beams collided into the Pokémon a huge explosion came and when the smoke appeared they saw the two animals fainted. "Come on Beautifly and Blaziken you can do it!" As May yelled at her Pokémon but nothing worked. The man finally said,

"Give it up you cannot defeat this Pokémon." He then paused and said, "Give me the person I've been looking for right now." Then Ash stepped in,

"Who have you been looking for?" The man smiled and spoke creeping Ash and the other,

"Oh it's the famous Ketchum I've been looking for all this time." Everyone was surprised until he said, "Let's go Swashbucker. Use chain wrap." Out of nowhere chains appeared wrapping Ash around he was stuck. He thought this was the end until a voice rang out,

"Afterburner use flamethrower at the chains." A strong burst of flames came out and hit the chains. As it hit the chains instantly it screamed in pain and removed the chains from Ash. Ash then remembered his training from Shauntal,

"**Use your observation skills if you don't know what the thing is." **As Ash soon remembered that he sent out his Charizard and yelled, "Use flamethrower on him!" Charizard hit Swashbucker with his intense flames. As the Chain Pokémon got hit by the blast of fire he suddenly had swirls in its eyes. Ash pumped with energy and excitement knowing he just defeated a beast he never knew of. The man saw what happened and muttered, "This kid is really the chosen one. Return Swashbucker." He then said, "Cloudnine use ancientpower on this kid." The two-headed beast suddenly pushed up a ton of rocks on Ash. Ash yelled, "What are you trying to do!" He soon was blocked by the rocks. The man said again, "Use space travel." Instantly a huge blackhole appeared sucking Ash and the man once again out of thin air. In the side lines everyone started to go crazy and asked questions to the mysterious man. He then said, "Stop yelling!" Everyone soon became quiet and then he started to speak, "I'm a man from the Galaxy Region."

Max then said, "What's that region?"

The man continued, "You see this region was marked off from the big five and all the other regions that were around the big five were cut off also. That this region and the regions after that have rarer Pokémon than the others."

Max then interrupted again, "Wait you mean there are new species of Pokémon that haven't been even revealed."

"Yes." He replied, "But sadly only the most worthy of trainers may go into that region."

"Is that why that guy took him there?" replied May.

"Yes and no because that guy actually kidnapped him because some evil group named Team Space I know that because I'm a spy which means that they are using him for something. Anyways would you all like to go and find your friend?"

Everyone instantly nodded.

Everyone came out of the black hole and then they saw three figures. They saw Ash unconscious, the strange man, and a woman who was arguing with the man. She yelled, "Fine if I win you have to release him." The man replied back, "Deal." Brock then came and shouted, "I'll be referee." The two people nodded and went off to their sides. Brock said, "What are the rules?"

The man responded, "One on one battle."

The woman said, "Okay your lost." As the man's face darkened he said, "Show them what you got. Go Cloudnine!" The fierce dragon came again as it roared with its two heads. The lady shouted, "Let's go Sauron!" A creature appeared that looked like a human. It had a shiny black coating as its defense. It had a spear in its right hand. The group thought this was going to be an even matched match. She started, "Sauron use dual chop."

The man quickly replied, "Cloudnine draco meteor."

The two creatures ran up to each other. As soon Cloudnine could attack Sauron came up and punched the dragonic two heads with its mighty fists. Cloudnine growled as it got punched.

The man hastily responded, "Finish it use double hyper beam."

Everyone gasped as they knew Sauron couldn't defend himself from there. The creature's two heads attacked with a beam of light as it hit Sauron. Everyone covered their eyes until they saw a green shield around him the man gasped, "I knew something bad was going to happen." The woman cackled as she said, "Finish Clounine using dragon spear Sauron."

Sauron's spear turned a bluish and red color. Sauron then threw it at Cloudnine as the spear hit Cloudnine it yelled in pain and agony as the trainer fell also. Through the smoke they saw the two headed beast with swirls as the man had looked weak and tired. He then said, "You won. Here's Ash." The man released him as he recalled his Pokémon. The man then limply walked away in silence. Everyone started to crowd around him until Ash started to open up his eyes. Everyone screamed, "Ash!" Ash was looking at the crowd until he saw a familiar figure right in front of him. Ash pointed and said, "You." The man replied, "Yes it's me Ash."

Everyone looked at those two until Ash interrupted and said, "Will."

**A/N: Yes yes yes the Will here is not the elite four one, but a different person. Anyways sorry I haven't been updating it was a hard month. Please go on my profile and vote on a poll to see who Ash loves. Please read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle of his life Part 1**

**A/N: Hey guys here's a new chapter also there'll be a tournament after Ash departs on his new journey so send an OC I can use. Here's what you can send and yes you can use legendaries.  
Name:  
Pokemon at least 6:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Catchphrase (when they send out their pokemon):  
Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Where we left off last time**

_Everyone looked at those two until Ash interrupted and said, "Will."_

**Present Time**

Ash got up, but everyone one expecting a punch instead he ran and hugged him. Everyone sweat dropped and fell to the floor. Those two were talking about what happened until the woman went by him. Every girl steamed except for Iris because she had someone else in her mind. The lady came up to him and smacked Will in the head saying, "Don't forget to introduce me?" Will chuckling while rubbing his head, "Yeah but you know this lady is my girlfriend." Ash laughed and said,

"You having a girlfriend unbelieveable." Ash was laughing as Will said to Ash,

"It seems you're still the same dense Ash." Everyone was laughing at what Will just said to the boy. Ash then had a spark in his eye and proudly said, "Wanna have a battle Will." Will responded, "Sure Ash it'll be a pleasure for me to see your butt to get kicked." As the same glint as Ash's eye appeared on Will.

They found an open field to use as Ash was on the left while Will was on the right side. They had Brock on the sidelines being the ref as he said to Ash and Will, "This will be a full six on six battle no substitutions are to be made. Please send out your first Pokemon." Before they sended out any Pokemon. Will said to Ash,

"Here take this chip and put into that empty socket in to that Pokedex."Ash did as he said as it revealed on his Pokedex at least 300 more slots of missing Pokemon. Ash amazed then said, "Go Blastoise!" Will also said,

"Go Afterburner!" A beastly Pokemon came up as his arms and tails were fueled up with an unknown fire. Knowing why Ash gave him the chip he pulled out his Pokedex. It read:  
Name: Afterburner

**Type: Fire and Steel  
Description: This thing looked like it came from a car shop after it burned out. This thing can highly heat and destroy places, but after that it must rest for a day.  
Moves: Flamethrower, Sunny day, After burn, Solarbeam, Blast Burn, and many more other moves that it can learn.**

Ash flipped it closed as he saw how powerful this thing could be. He shouted, "Use hydro pump!" Countering it Will said,

"Use Sunny day!" A bright sun came up as the sun came up the water evaporated quickly. When the water hit Afterburner in just stung him. Ash gawked at that as he saw the sun kill the water. Ash shouted out, "How did my hydro pump turn into a measly water gun?" Will shouted out,

"Oh yeah I forgot you were one of the ones who didn't excel in school. Well let's put it simply since the sun is very hot it soaks the water up calling it evaporation." Everybody laughed at Will's explanation to Ash. Ash was burning red as he said,

"You want a piece of me then use rain dance!"

"Use solarbeam quickly so some of your sunny day's effect is still alive," responded Will. As Blastoise did his rain dance they saw Afterburner's solarbeam taking effect as Afterburner released it that time the rain and clouds came. The solarbeam never got finished as Afterburner blasted it off to no more near than 5 feet. Ash quickly shouted, "Use hydro pump once more!" The blast of water came as it hit Afterburner with full effect because the rain also powered it up. As the attack hit smoke suddenly spread out as the smoke cleared they saw Afterburner with swirls in it's eyes. Brock shouted, "Afterburner is no longer to battle victory goes to Blastoise."

"Yes! Nice job Blastoise." Blastoise in response roared that he won against an unknown opponent that he had never faced before. Will returned his Pokemon as he shouted, "Let's go Cannon Girl show them what you got girl." A figure came out dressed in pink as it had a cannon on one of her hands. Ash then scanned it.

**Name: Cannon Girl  
Type: Normal, Fire  
Description: There are two types of Cannon's one is either a girl gender or a boy gender. The boy gender is in blue while the girl is in pink. These are also called the castle snipers. They are here to fend off any enemy in its way. Their cannon's can shoot at an accuracy of 99.99. They barely miss and their bullet can travel long distances just to attack their enemy.**

Moves: Lock-on, Zap Cannon, Thunder punch, Fire punch, Cannonball, and many more.

Amazed at Ash saw his opponent Will laughed at that as he said, "Well let's get this battle over with." He said, "Use Lock-on then successfully use a Zap cannon." Ash then realized he was in a battle he said,

"Use protect when it comes near you!" Cannon Girl then took aim as she then fired a rapid Zap cannon. As it neared closer Blastoise used a protect as the ball of electricity evaporated from the protect. Will grinded his teeth as he said, "Fine use thunder punch full power!" It did as it obeyed Will. She went flying toward Blastoise to finish him off luckily Ash had another move he wanted to try out he said, "Use ice beam in the air and then use mirror coat." Blastoise shot out a beam of ice as it went down instantly. Will saw his plan as he yelled,

"No watch out!" It was too late as Blastoise was enveloped in a mystical green aura as the ice beam hit itself. Taking a little bit of damage it then shot out the ice beam five times bigger its size. As it went toward Cannon girl it couldn't stop as it kept running forward. Ash yelled, "Now use hydro pump to finish him off!" As the icicle connected with the fist an explosion occurred. Then after that the water hit Cannon girl. The smoke cleared as they saw Cannon Girl on the ground with swirls on it's eyes. They then saw Blastoise with a lot of energy left to spend. Will returned his Cannon Girl as he thought, _I lost two of my good guys. Well I think it's time to bring out the big guns._ He fumbled around as he found the right one as he said, "Destroy and show!" A bright light came out as a Pokemon with four arms and two legs came out. Ash scanned this Pokemon.

**Name: Machamp  
Type: Fighting  
Description: Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed.  
Moves:DynamicPunch, Payback, Cross Chop, Scary Face, Focus Energy, and many more.  
**As Ash saw how strong this thing could be he had to quickly finish this. Ash then saw Will commanding his Machamp saying, "Use thunderpunch." Ash quickly said,  
"Use your flash cannon to blind him." As Machamp kept on running Blastoise sent a blinding flash of light to Blastoise. Will then said,

"Psy punch!" Everybody opened their mouths like they haven't even heard that word before. Max then shouted out,

"I thought there were only three elemental punches in total!"

"Well well well, in this region you more to explore because here we have the best move sets and the best teachers in this region. That means they teach new moves like this move. After you use psy punch I want you to use knot punch!" Will responded. As the ball of light came closer Machamp came over and suddenly pushed the ball back to Blastoise. As Blastoise got hit with his own move he growled as he was blinded until they saw Machamp with a green aura around its hand. It then ran up as it punched Blastoise's body a green aura suddenly went into him. Ash then said, "What's going on here?" Will responded, "Well watch and see." Then a vine came up as it sucked the energy of Blastoise then gave it to Machamp. Blastoise then groaned as it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes as Will said, "This is only the beginning my cousin."

**Did you guys like it because I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! I then can upload faster. Also do OC's for tournament. Guys I have a poll for who Ash's love life be please vote on it. Also a big thanks to Marriland because his site helped me a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle of his life Part 2

**A/N: Guys I need reviews nevertheless I know some people are reading this. I need to have OCs with the following stuff. Oh and yes u can put up only 3 legends.  
Name:  
Pokemon at least 6:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Catchphrase (when they send out their pokemon):  
Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Where we left off last time**

_As Blastoise got hit with his own move he growled as he was blinded until they saw Machamp with a green aura around its hand. It then ran up as it punched Blastoise's body a green aura suddenly went into him. Ash then said, "What's going on here?" Will responded, "Well watch and see." Then a vine came up as it sucked the energy of Blastoise then gave it to Machamp. Blastoise then groaned as it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes as Will said, "This is only the beginning my cousin."_

**Present Time**

Ash looked in disbelief as he saw Blastoise on the ground. Ash then recalled it as a thought came up, He's just took my Blastoise down in not even a minute. Ash was fumbling around until a voice said, "Hurry up Ash." Ash sensed his cousin's impatience as he shouted,  
"Go Dragonite!" A large dragon appeared having yellow wings on the outside, but green in the inside. It had also two antennas poking out of its head while also having a white belly. Dragonite roared as it saw its opponent. Ash shouted to his Dragonite, "Don't be so cocky because this guy is hard!" Dragonite took it because he could always trust his master no matter what.  
The battle started as Will said, "Machamp tri punch." Machamp ran at the dragon pokemon as Ash said,  
"Now Dragonite fly up to the air!" Will snorted as he said,  
"Did you think that I was that stupid? Use stone edge!" Ash quickly said,  
"Use hyper beam!" The dragon like creature blew out a white beam as the superpower pokemon threw out a fury of pointed rocks. The beam hit the rocks as the rocks shattered to dust. Smoke blew in as they saw a shadow coming up. As Dragonite stood there the only thing he could do is dodge. Ash saw his Dragonite's face as Will laughed, "Did you think that I was that stupid?" Ash then saw Machamp coming out of the smoke as he saw what Will meant of the move "tri attack". Machamp's three out of four arms were in enveloped of three different colors. He saw on his upper right hand a faint blue color. Ash got that as the ice punch. The next color was a brownish color on his upper left hand. Ash put that hand as rock type because of his Dragonite's weakness. As the last one on his lower left arm had a dark bluish color. Ash put that as a dragon type. Ash saw how deadly these three punches could be. He saw Machamp punching his rock punch first as the punch got dodged from Dragonite. Ash was happy until he heard Dragonite yelp as he saw him falling down to the ground from the dragon punch as he then saw Machamp doing a final dive as he hit Dragonite with the ice punch. Dragonite cried out loudly as Ash then saw his pokemon had swirls on his eyes. Ash saw the other Machamp as he saw he had to do now real power against his cousin. Ash then recalled his Dragonite saying a few words to his pokemon as Ash then looked at Will saying, "Game on."

Everyone looked at Ash because people never saw him like this. Ash took one of his guys out and said, "Go Gengar!" The shadow pokemon delighted in playing tricks as it then saw its trainers mind to play serious. Gengar then went into a serious mode as it suddenly put an electric wave to Machamp as he got an yellow sparks flying over the superpower's body. Will said to Ash, "So it seems you can telepathic talk with some of your team mates impressive." Ash smirked as strong waves came at Machamp. _"Gengar use rapid shadow ball." "Yes Ash."_ replied a happy Gengar. A barrage of shadow balls came out as Machamp had to dodge the fury of black balls as Machamp seemed to get weaker each time. Ash then said, "Gengar disappear and use a psychic attack." Gengar obeyed his master as he disappeared. Will then said, "Use foresight." It was too late as Machamp got sent to the ground hard as his body kept hitting the ground until Gengar reappeared and scared the daylights out of Machamp. Machamp then fainted from the scare it took. Will returned his guy as he knew he had to kick it up, but he knew he wasn't going to lose with this pokemon in his mind.

He then said, "Go Scizor!" The mighty pinver pokemon came out from the ball. Ash already commanded his pokemon. His Gengar then came up as it silently as brutally hit Scizor with a deadly fire punch. Scizor quickly reacted as his pincers got hold of Gengar. Will then shouted, "Use x-scissor!" As Scizor let go of Gengar, the foe of Scizor then used a will-o-wisp on Scizor, Scizor roared in pain not continuing its attack anymore. Then Gengar was one step ahead as it used a hypnosis following up with a dream eater defeating Scizor in a couple of seconds. Will recalled his guys again as he saw he had one last guy to use against Ash before sending out his ultimate.

Will then said, "You made good progress, but don't this will be easier." Ash smirked as he replied back to him, "Yes I know, but it won't stop me from beating you!" Will then said,

"Old buddy let's show Ash what we got!" A flash of light appeared as a water dragon rose up as it had from the ball. The snake water dragon was there. The atrocious pokemon roared as it saw Gengar. Ash already issued an attack as Will saw rain coming down. Will took this opportunity as he said to Gyarados, "Use a full hydro pump to defeat this annoying Gengar once and for all!" Will then instantly remembered the use of rain dance even though it powered up it can still use a nasty thunder move. Will couldn't do anything as he saw Gengar completely dodge the huge blast of water as it reappeared and completely struck down the Gyarados with a wicked zap of lightning from the sky. Will then saw his mistake as he saw his Gyarados on the ground fainted. Will recalled his pokemon and said, "No more playing with you and let's completely destroy his team oh mighty one!" A pokemon appeared, and it appeared to have to huge big wings that had gold on the outside, but silver in the inside. It looked majestic as it had a crown on its head while a rainbow glint on its body. Will then said, "Welcome to a legendary I caught say hello to Slivcrow!"

**A/N: And cut! Did you like it? Please Review. Also please do the tournament OCs i'll be looking forward to be using them. Also vote on my poll to see who Ash's love interest is. Thanks for reading and come back :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Battle of his life Ending**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, but I got 456 views awesome! Also I have the shipping for this story. Announcing it would be pretty boring so instead you'll see the shipping by reading it. Anyways I need OC characters for the tournament just PM me. Here are things I'm looking for:**  
Name:  
Pokemon at least 6:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Catchphrase (when they send out their pokemon):  
**Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Where we last left off**

_Will then saw his mistake as he saw his Gyarados on the ground fainted. Will recalled his pokemon and said, "No more playing with you and let's completely destroy his team oh mighty one!" A pokemon appeared, and it appeared to have to huge big wings that had gold on the outside, but silver in the inside. It looked majestic as it had a crown on its head while a rainbow glint on its body. Will then said, "Welcome to a legendary I caught say hello to Slivcrow!"_

**Present Time**

Ash saw the huge creature amazed at what Will had said it was truly a legendary. Ash took his pokedex out and scanned it.  
**Name: Slivcrow**  
**Type: Psychic, Fire, Flying**  
**Description: This flying beast has been said that it is the mother of Ho-oh and Lugia. This beast has been in legends that it can manipulate the sky and water. This beast has a shiny rainbow feather that can sell for a high price as also can be to awaken this legendary beast. No one knows where it lives except for the feathers. **  
**Moves: Sacred Blast, Aeroblast, Sacred Fire, Tsunami, and many more.**  
Ash saw that this could easily take down his team in seconds as he refocused and saw his cousin shouting the first move, "Use Aeroblast!" A wind swept up making a small tornado blast as it hit Gengar. Everyone got up from their seats as they saw Ash smirking frustrating his cousin. As the smoke disappeared everyone saw a fake, broken, lying substitute. Will frustrated said, "Look behind you." It was too late as a mysterious purple ball enveloped Slivcrow. Will in outrage shouted out, "Destroy it with sacred blast!" A fiery vortex that had a combo of a tornado and fire inside of it. The attack hit Silvcrow as Gengar laughed evilly as Will shouted, "No!" Will knew what Ash did on purpose he had used a destiny bond knowing his Gengar would've fainted from the horrendous attack. Ash smirked as a ghostly spirit of Gengar came on Silvcrow as it sucked the remaining health points. Silvcorw laid there defeated as Will returned it back. Brock announced the final conclusion, "Silvcrow is unable to battle as is Gengar, but Will has no more pokemon making Ash Ketchum win." Will came over to Ash, "It seems I need more work to do." Ash replied back chuckling,  
"It was a fluke you would've beat me unless I had a my Gengar out there." The two relatives shook hands as then Will's girlfriend came up and gave Will a passionate kiss on his cheek. Will blushed as he backed away from the sudden atack. She said, "Nice job, but try not getting a big head even though you have a legendary." Will nodded as the two kept on talking.  
In Ash's world he was jealous that his cousin got a girlfriend before him. As he was eyeing a girl from the stands. He kept looking at her as Will said to Ash, "Earth to Ash. Earth to Ash." Ash snapped back to the real world as his cousin said, "So bro later tell me who you like." Ash's face turned a bright red as his cousin said that him. Everyone then saw Ash's face as they had thoughts in their heads especially the girls excluding Iris. Ash then suddenly turned his head and kept on ogling the girl that he liked. The two girls who sat next to each other were two coordinators, and knew the other girl had crush on him.

**At Night**

Two people were in the pokemon center as they were talking about life. "Come on tell me." asked a frustrated Will. Ash decided he would tell his cousin since they were family. Ash then whispered in his ear who he liked. When he said the name Will jumped in surprise and said, "You know she's going to say yes." Ash asked,  
"You sure? Cuz last time I listened to you I almost lost my arm." Will chuckled and replied,  
"That was when I was younger, but since I'm more mature you could trust me." Ash then took off to his room leaving a dumbfounded Will as he then said,  
"He's growing up."  
In the morning everybody awoke as one of the coordinators got a letter from Ash it read:  
**Can u go outside I need to tell u something.**  
**From, Ash Ketchum.**  
The coordinator was surprised as she put on her clothes and went out to meet Ash. Her heart was thumping crazy. Outside Ash was sitting waiting for her as she then came down and said, "Hi." Ash then said,  
"May this may be sudden, but can you go out with me?" As May saw his eyes the most brown chocolate eyes she said,

"Yes." Ash cheered as he jumped as then from the unknown he kissed her on the lips. May was taken back that this wasn't the same old dense boy Ash was. As happy as May was she then kissed him back.

From the trees a figure named Will and his girlfriend was sitting there watching Ash and May kiss. Then out of nowhere Will said, "He grows up too fast I wonder if he'll be prepared as the two then disappeared from the trees into the forest.

**And cut! This chapter was short but at least you know this is an Advanceshipping. Do you think Ash will be prepared to face the unexpected Will mentioned? Find out on the next chapter of Galaxy and a new Era.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pictures and Ugh... Rivals

**A/N: Thank you to the viewers because we have reached 711 views and 1 review hurray! Anyways the title might give it away, but I hope it makes up for that short chapter I presented to you. Anyways I only got one Oc, but I need thirteen Ocs to use. Please PM me for are the requirements, and you also can put at least 1-3 legends:  
**Name:  
Pokemon at least 6:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Catchphrase (when they send out their pokemon):  
Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.

**Where we last left off**

_From the trees a figure named Will and his girlfriend was sitting there watching Ash and May kiss. Then out of nowhere Will said, "He grows up too fast I wonder if he'll be prepared." As the two then disappeared from the trees into the forest._

**Present Time**

Ash and May were enjoying their last compassionate kiss as they broke off. Then they went back to their rooms as they came to the pokemon center. Ash was thrilled having those long compassionate kisses with May it ignited a strong sense love as they kept kissing with each other. Ash then went quietly went back until he heard a voice, "Kisser boy is back." Ash looked around seeing Will there with an odd smile on his face. Ash's spine tingled as he saw that smile. He knew something was up with Will as he spoke again with a loud and proud face, "So it seems May and you have been kissing for an hour. I'm quite impressed how long that taken. Usually first timers don't last long. You sure you didn't do anything bad with her?" Ash's face was coated with red embarrassment as he saw something under Will. Ash spoke,"What is that?" Will replied,  
"Oh they are only pictures that I took when you and May were snogging each other to death. You wanna see?" Ash raged as his cousin put up a finger and wagged it. Ash stopped to listen to what his cousin had to say he then sat down. "Good. Now let's see, um, oh yeah if you tried to hurt me I would've showed everybody these pictures." Will had said. Ash raged, but the thing was he couldn't hurt him so he laid there until sleep took over him.

Ash woke up as he stretched out his arms and legs. He suddenly quieted down as he saw the stack of pictures in Will's arm showing him and May kissing. Ash silently thought, I need to grab those. Ash then in a speed of light ran and go the pictures. Suddenly Will opened his eyes finding a bathroom closed and locked. He then stood up finding his pictures were gone as he silently muttered a curse. He then sent out his Typhlosion. He whispered into his pokemon ear's. When it was done Typhlosion roared out an ember attack as it hit the door.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ash saw Will wake up, so he went into the bathroom to destroy all his precious pictures. Ash then flushed them down one by one or sometimes in groups because he was impatient. He then smelled some smoke from the other side of the room as he then touched his hand on the door. Instantly Ash jumped back in pure fear as he thought, Shiz the door is on fire. Ash then flushed down the pictures he just put before the fire. He had two pictures to flush, but to Ash something wasn't right on the other side of the door as he took a shower head to protect himself from the fire. Ash opened the door as a massive heat wave came in at the right timing. Ash quick with his reflexes turned the handle of the water as he jumped back to do that. He then turned it on finding a Typhlosion there. Ash gave a stare at it knowing who's it was as Will came out soaking wet. Will saw Ash as Ash saw Will. They both stared at each other.

On the other side before even sending out the heatwave Will could hear the flushing of the toilet. He told his Typhlosion to send out a heatwave to teach him a lesson for good. As Typhlosion sent it out the door opened seeing a scared Ash as he quickly turned the faucet for the shower head. The water blasted at Will as he was sent back seeing himself wet. Will was enraged that he was all wet he then marched up to give Ash a huge lesson.

Right now they were staring at each other as Ash sent a spray of water at Will's direction. Will dodged the spray of water as Ash then for a second time did something. He switched the shower head's thing. Ash quickly sprayed Ash with a jet stream of water. Will thought as he was pushed out of the bathroom. He came back in as he saw the two other pictures there. Will thought to himself, If I could get that and ran out right now to show his friends it would be classic. Doesn't matter if I'm wet or not this more important. Will then extended his arm as he grabbed the two pictures, but then out of nowhere Ash jumped out in eagerness to not let his cousin get out of here with those pictures. Ash then sprayed his cousin with water as his line then struggled to come along as Will heard him swear under his breath. Ash then jumped at him, but he was especially aiming for the pictures as he toppled Will over as he grabbed the pictures. Will sweared as he tried to gain control over the other with his strength. Ash was surprised as he then put more power of trying to take out Will. Then a rolling brawl was on as the two were rolling over each other, so that at least one of them could win. The fight went on as the two were knocking things down making a very loud bang and boom.

Two ladies were walking down the hall trying to get to the breakfast area as soon as possible before it closed. The two went as they heard a very loud crash sound. They then saw a Typhlosion sticking its head out. As he saw the two ladies he roared to direct the attention to him. May and Will's girlfriend Lily took look as Lily said, "We should go sounds like trouble." May nodded her head in agreement as she went inside the door. Lily stood there frozen as May wondered more what had happened that involved a pokemon. Then she knew what Lily thought as she saw the room of Ash's and Will's room. It was in chaos as they heard a grunt getting a stifled laugh from the girls. They then saw Will holding a couple of pictures as Ash was trying to get them seemed life or death. Lily saw this and laughed as she took the pictures from Will's hands. Then the fighting ceased between the two boys. They looked at Lily as she was walking toward the doorway with a smile under her face. As curious May was she swiped the pictures from Lily's hands in under a second. May's face grew with embarrassment as she saw the two pictures of her and Ash making out. Knowing why Lily took it May said fiercely, " If you're going to try to take this you'll have to go through me." Lily saw how desperate Will was, so she said,

"Bring it on sister." She jumped at May. May smiled looking at Ash she then jumped at her body as the two bodies clashed. Ash saw how May was trying to protect his pictures with her. He then ran into the shower bringing the shower head he raised it at Lily and sprayed. Will immediately took action and jumped to save the water from her. Will was not willing to see what kinds of clothes she had hidden underneath, and he wasn't going to find out. He jumped in time as the water sprawled all over him. He shivered as Ash looked happily at him as he sprayed the water to Lily. The cold water got Lily as she saw herself covered in water as she facepalmed knowing why she had to wear something light today. The water splashed at her clothes as she realised there was nothing to cover her body. Will then looked at Lily. He saw the water had showed everything of her body that wasn't covered. He stood there looking for five minutes as she saw him and slapped him on the face yelling at him, "Will stop staring at me I feel exposed." Will quickly went to her rescue as he took his bedding sheet and handed it to her. As fast as she could Lily covered herself. While that was happening Ash and May slipped off to the bathroom and "flushed" the two remaining pictures that were left. They came back as they saw the two people were holding hands. The other couple laughed at this scene. The other couple Will and Lily took it in as a good thing as the two couples were laughing.

It was now the afternoon as Ash and gang departed after the little picture fiasco the two couples were in. They cleaned up as they rounded up the gang to set for their next destination, New Hollow Town. They went up seeing new sights of pokemon as Will and his wife were telling the gang of the new pokemon they were seeing. They also rested and ate lunch. They then went on their way as they saw the sign that the town was near. They went as they saw three people Paul, Barry, and Trip running down the road. Ash knew something was going on, so he also raced with them toward the lab. Ash ran as the others were dumbfounded Ash would do that. Ash ran as fast as he could the wind picking up in his face as he was the first one at the lab. Then it was a very astonishing order as it came down to Trip and Barry. Paul in second said to Ash, "My money is on Trip." Ash scoffed at that as he said,

"I bet Barry because look at how fast crazy he runs." The two were racing neck to neck as then Trip said to Barry, "Say cheese."

"What?" replied a confused Barry. Out of nowhere a flash came out of Trip's camera as it flashed in Barry's face. The flash blinded Barry as he tripped then tumbled over as he looked hurt how dirty some people played just to get pokemon. Trip then came over whistling like nothing had ever happened. Paul then gave a menacing smile to Ash and said, " Pay up Ketchum." Ash groaned in response as he put in 5000 poke dollars into Paul's hands. Then Paul splitted the money between him and Trip. Trip was smiling. Aash was groaning wondering how did these two jerks get on to this island. The door opened redirecting Ash's attention to a very big and rounded professor. He had white hair, as he also has glasses, lastly he was holding a cane a wooden one to.

The man looked at three, or you should count Barry as one too but he really didn't count right now. The man said, "Who are you." Before Ash could answer Will his cousin greeted the professor,

"Professor Willow I would you to meet these three or four gentlemen who want to compete in the Galaxy League." The man nodded as he the then said,

"Boys give me your pokedexes' so I can see if you're eligible enough to enter this region." The boy's nodded as they gave him their pokedexes'. The man muttered eyeing Ash especially as he gave them back. The man spoke again, "It seems you Ash Ketchum are certainly qualified. You're a wonderful trainer to have in this region." The man cleared his throat as he spoke again, "Paul you have a very long interesting journey. You lost to Ash as your brother is Reggie. Your brother is a very fantastic breeder." Paul nodded, but wanted a better review than what Ash got. The man continued as he said, "Trip you have a very dangerous road ahead because entering the Unova league was your first. You have exceeded high by placing runner-up, but the journey isn't over." He cleared his throat again as the boys facepalmed. He began speaking, "Barry you have a very wacky way of battling, and you're just as arrogant as this child right here." He pointed at Paul, "I know you have a father who runs the battle tower, but here people don't welcome people like your father Palmer because people think he's not good enough. Barry you need to pick up many skills along the way to win I hope you do your best." By the time he was finished everybody except Barry was snoozing as the man's voice stopped they all woke up. Ash then said, "Hey can you give us the starter pokemon already." The other boys were nodding as then Professor Willow led them to his office.

There in his office there were seventeen pokeballs in the briefcase as he opened it. He then said, "As in other regions you have those type elementals, but in this region you may choose the type of pokemon you may want from this briefcase. Here choose one, first come first, also choose wisely." Ash came up first as he then looked for pokeball he chose a pokeball that had a lightning bolt on it. Ash then said, " I choose this as my pokemon." Then Paul came up as he quickly got a leaf pattern on the pokeball. Paul went silently away until he said,

"Until next time I'm battling you the next time we see each other." He then left the building. Trip then looked carefully discouraged Paul chose his type of pokemon. He was looking around until he chose a pattern of a feather on the pokeball. Trip passed him and went out. Barry excited he instantly chose a pattern of a raindrop, and then like he just had sugar ran out looking like a freak. Ash then went outside as the group could go Will said to Ash, "I need to do some business with Professor Willow, so it won't take long." Ash nodded as he saw his cousin go into the lab. Just after Will was gone a guy came out as he said, "Oh I see a newbie trainer from my predictions he's going to lose to me." He laughed odd, but he had a mask over his face as his clothes looked so familiar as he just remembered his costume looked like a psychic. He then said, "Let's battle I'll show you who's better." Ash then nodded as they thought this was a nice place to battle. They then both said at the same time, "Go Volts/Kinsp!" They saw two pokemon as Volts had a body that looked like a machine not very speedy. It had two holes in it's back as they were charged up with electricity. Ash scanned Volts:

**Name: Volts  
Type: Electric  
Ability: Static or Overdrive  
Description: These little machines have very bulky bodies, but if trained well they will have significant speed. The two holes are used for double or triple battles. The holes can also be used for to launch out a random move, and if trained well then they may choose one of the strongest attacks.  
Moves: Thundershock, Flash Cannon, Gyro ball, and Bulk up for right now.  
Ash then scanned a pokemon that had a small spoon in its hand. It was levitating from the floor as it was emitting an aura of pink:  
Name: Kinsp  
Type: Psychic  
Ability: Levitate  
Description: This pokemon people have said that Arceus has always created a doppelganger for each and every pokemon. This pokemon has been said to look exactly like Cubone and its evolution. May they not have a skull, but this peculiar pokemon has a spoon for attacking pokemon. People have said they have stolen this spoon from Mewtwo when he was doing his powerful psystrike move with his spoon. This pokemon is very intelligent and wise.  
Moves: Confusion, Kinesis, Spoon club, and Calm mind for right now.  
**Ash turned Dexter off as he saw his opponent have his psychic spoon out. He then said, "I'll beat you so badly." His opponent seemed to be mesmerised as he said,  
"Use calm mind now." The psychic then suddenly closed its eyes as it looked like it was falling asleep. Ash wasting no time said, "Start off with a thundershock." A small zap of lightning came and it hit Kinsp. The mysterious man said,  
"Use another calm mind." Ash said to try and attack before his opponent deadly attacks would hurt Volts,  
"Use gyro ball." A flash of silver came out as Volts speedily hit Kinsp with a deadly attack. Kinsp looked damaged as he said,  
"No more games use confusion." A tiny burst of psychic power as it came out and hit Volts with great power because of the calm minds. Ash frustrated said, "Use gyro ball to finish him up." His opponent said to Kinsp,  
"Use a calm mind then a rapid kinesis on that ball." Kinesis calmed his mind as he then chucked broken spoons at Volts. Volts slowed down as he then missed greatly. His opponent said, "Finish this off use confusion." A energy hit Volts as it was sent back with swirls in its eyes. The man returned his Kinsp as he said, "By the way my name is Devin the master of psychic's." As he went away laughing. Ash returned his pokemon as he was sad he lost his first battle, but a fire ignited him to be his rival. Ash then went back as he saw the group relaxing. He then said, "You guys ready to go?" Everybody shouted a yes as Ash said to his friends, "Let's just wait for Will.  
Will entered the lab as he saw Professor Willow sitting there until he saw Will coming to him with a gun. Willow surprised said, "Will drop the gun now you're scaring me." Will laughed as he said,  
"Professor you caused enough trouble for this region as for me say goodbye." Before the Professor could say anything Will shot him in the chest as the Prof. cried out in pain. He then said, "Will you cannot win, but I already have done everything for those people this was futile." As the Prof. then laughed until only blood came out of his mouth as he lay dead there. Will looked at the lifeless body as he said, "No you're wrong Prof. I won." He then walked away leaving the corpse just laying there.  
**  
A/N: Cut! Yes this chapter again was to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. Why do you think Will killed the Prof? There's going to be two new polls I'm putting up please vote on those two polls. Also thank you for the PM for the Oc Rales Mckoy. Please review this story as also share it with other so that other people could read this story also. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Type!?**

**A/N: Thank you guys for doing reviews for my story. Also the Ocs are coming along nicely as the tournament comes. I need 10 more Ocs and again up to 3 legends.  
Name:  
Pokemon at least 6:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Catchphrase (when they send out their pokemon):  
Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Where we last left off**

_"Professor you caused enough trouble for this region as for me say goodbye." Before the Professor could say anything Will shot him in the chest as the Prof. cried out in pain. He then said, "Will you cannot win, but I already have done everything for those people this was futile." As the Prof. then laughed until only blood came out of his mouth as he lay dead there. Will looked at the lifeless body as he said, "No you're wrong Prof. I won." He then walked away leaving the corpse just laying there._

**Present Time**

Will got out of the lab as he then muttered under his breath, "It was for the good of this world." He walked away finding a practice battle between two coordinators. "Use solarbeam with hyper beam," shouted May. Dawn scared at the combo that May had just said,  
"Piplup use drill peck then ice beam to cover yourself." Piplup obeyed as it jumped up at Blaziken, and then started spinning as it was enveloped with ice as Dawn then said, "I call this ice drill." As Piplup was in a ice shaped spear while spinning, on the other hand Blaziken blasted out a powerful orange and white blast mixed with an powerful energy of the color green. The blast mixed together as they were spinning around each other. The hyper beam shattered the ice, but then the solarbeam took over Piplup as it got hit. Smoke then came as it was cleared Piplup seemed to have swirls on its eyes. Dawn looked a bit sad until May ran over to her and said, "You did great. Don't worry I've been doing coordinating for more than you so I should be more experienced." Dawn smiled at her and said,  
"Thanks May." Dawn then returned Piplup as someone said,  
"You two would dominate the competition here." Everyone turned their heads as they saw Will there with a smiling face. He then said, "Well I just finished my business with the Professor, so let's go group." Everyone went as on through the forest as they saw a pokemon with a shiny coloring as its skin was rainbow colored. The group saw this thing as it changed a color making it disappear as to make our heroes wonder what just happened. Ash who had his eye on it said, "Where did it go?" The group didn't know except for Will because he said,

"It's right in front of the bushes." Ash then said,

"Go Infernape use flamethrower." The flaming monkey blew out a blast of heat as it hit the rainbow colored pokemon making it reappear again. Ash then said to Will, "How did you know that dude?" Will said,  
"This region Ash has very unique pokemon, so you should actually scan this guy because you'll be very surprised at what this region offers than the other regions." Ash obeyed Will's command as Ash then scanned this pokemon:  
Name: Chansol  
Type: Color  
Ability: Color change  
Description: This strange pokemon is very rare to see as it has said that a Kecleon had mated with a Ho- oh to get its unique color as it's new type for researchers to research. This strange new type has made people wonder what are weaknesses or the strengths of this strange new pokemon and type. Researchers and collectors all alike still have no idea, and are still researching this thing to this day.  
Moves: Colorblast, Color punch, Absorb, and Slash are known by this pokemon.  
Ash was more eager to catch this as he said, "Use flare blitz on this Chansol." The monkey flew at it with a burning body as it crashed into the Chansol. The rainbow colored pokemon was eager for this human to get away, but it wouldn't move so a battle was sufficient. Chansol then sent out a rainbow colored blast from out of its mouth. The attack took Ash in complete surprise as it hit Infernape with such force it went back a few feet. The blast then suddenly enveloped Infernape as it was sent back to Chansol. Chansol then changed colors to a blue color. Ash then said, "Use flamethrower at it full power!" Ash saw the flame hit Chansol as it stood there with no damage taken at all. Ash was surprised as then Will said, "Chansol change types as the battle progresses, so it's easier to take it out fast." Ash nodded from the advice as he said,  
"Use thunderpunch." Infernape attacked the pokemon as suddenly Chansol changed its color to a dark brown as it then sent out a color blast against Infernape. As Infernape was going it got hit from the dark brown shot as it then recoiled from the punch. Ash shouted in victory as May shouted out at him, "Ash you're not finished yet!" Ash perplexed looked at the pokemon as he saw he changed his color again. Ash in frustration shouted at that Chansol,  
"I'll catch you no matter how hard it is Infernape you mach punch!" The fire monkey shot out from its position as fast as it could as it suddenly went through Chansol. Ash angry said, "What?! I thought it was a good shot." Everybody facepalmed thinking that Ash would say what they would say. May ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss as she said,  
"This thing is smart, so it changed its type to a ghost type." Ash knew what she was saying as he then gave a kiss to her. Everybody surprised at this action said,  
"What?! We never knew about this what happened between the two of you?"  
"I'll explain later guys, but my priority is catching this Chansol." Replied Ash. A voice came out as then a hand took Pikachu, Infernape, and Chansol,  
"Nope they're going to us." They then saw a huge balloon of grunts and a commander there. Ash saw this was the team who tried to steal him. Ash enraged said,  
"Give me back my pokemon."  
"Nope cannot do it. Let's start. Roses are red, violets are blue, let me steal your pokemon, so I can feel." There was a pause as he said, "Anger!" He then said, "Steal everybody's pokemon and capture this group now!" The team said altogether,  
"I never their motto was even worse than Team Rocket's." They laughed then turned serious as Ash said, "Go Charizard and Pidgeot go free those three." The pokemon obeyed as they attacked their enemies when needed to. May said, "Show them what you can do Blaziken and Venusaur!" The other people were trying to send out their pokemon, but was cut by the grunts who were forcing them to surrender. The group obeyed ,but they still had hope of Ash and May to defeat these guys. Ash then saw his Charizard use his flamethrower while Pidgeot kept using an aerial ace. The steel broke as the three pokemon got out. Ash then said, "Good job team." They then saw grunts using pokemon that he was familiarized with. He then said, "Guys the plan is to defeat the grunts then go for that creep over there." He pointed to the creeper as he was grooming his roses and violets. Ash continued, "I want Charizard and Infernape to take this section of guards while Pikachu, Pidgeot, and I will go." They agreed as they then saw a grunt telling his Jolteon to use thunder wave on Ash as it was going to him at last second not knowing what something happened. Chansol came out in its ground type form took it in. Ash just knew it had saved its life. For some reason Chansol really looked up to Ash as he made himself go fight with Ash since Ash saved his own life.  
The team prepared as they went out. Charizard worked together successfully with Infernape as they kept defeating their enemies with fire they possessed. Ash and his gang was a different story his Pikachu was on top of Pidgeot zapping while during an aerial ace creating some extra damage. They finished the grunts and the grunts pokemons'. Ash then freed his friends as he then heard a voice that almost caught him off guard. He saw May with the commander, but May was in a cage which made Ash really mad. Ash said, "You dare lay a finger on her you'll die!" The man laughed as then saw a blast of light attack as it hit him. The commander saw what happened as his ship was then sinking down to the ground. Ash then knew it was Chansol, so he said, "Chansol come down from the ship and use a rapid color blast!" Chansol reappeared as it then jumped from the ship as it looked at the ship, and then Chansol started to blast out the alluring colors of the blast as it kept hitting the ship. As smoke started to come out Chansol stopped the attack. The commander looked furious as he then ran off. Ash then saw May screaming. Ash then said, "Don't worry May I'm coming!" Ash then leaped up as he went on the falling ship. The smoke became more thick as he heard a flap of wings. Ash saw a red dragon as the wings inside were blue and outside were red. Ash saw Charizard flap its wings to clear the smoke. Ash silently said a thank you as he ran down seeing May in the cage. Ash then said, "Go Pidgeot and get May out of here!" Ash then fell on the floor for the lack of oxygen. His body slumped as he hit the floor. May started screaming, "NO ASH!" Pidgeot looked hurt as it saw Ash on the ground, but it had to obey orders. Ash was there as he then saw Pidgeot leaving the ship as he then saw Pikachu. Ash whispered to the yellow mouse, "Go Pikachu leave me here maybe I'll live if I survive." The mouse nodded its head sideways making Ash say to the mouse, "Okay buddy let's live in peace." Ash closed his eyes with his buddy as they went from the sleepy to unconscious. From there in the smoke Chansol was eyeing Ash as he went over there...**  
**The gang saw Pidgeot and a May who looked like she was crying. The group went over to her as she explained what happened, "...he just... I don't know what... happened to... him..." The group was lost in the fact they had lost one of their best friends that is until Will spoke,  
"Guys let's not jump to conclusions, but I think he's still alive let's make search parties and go find him." The group nodded as he thought to himself,_ "Who am I kidding this is maybe the beginning, and I hope that Chansol saved him."_  
Ash opened his eyes as he said, "Am I in heaven?" He then saw a rainbow colored lizard looking at him. Ash screamed, "Ahh!" He then saw Chansol making Ash sigh, "Man it's only you Chansol." Ash then said, "Wait I'm still here I'm alive. Yes! Then that means did you help me Chansol?" Chansol spoke,**  
**"Chan chan." Ash then saw Pikachu as the two trainers hugged each other. Chansol then poked Ash as he then pointed to a pokeball. Ash surprised said, "You want me to get you?" Chansol nodded as he said, "Go pokeball!" Chansol went in as the ball then was bobbling back and forth until a nice ping noise came out. Ash said in joy, "I caught a Chansol!" Ash then looked sent out its Chansol as he then checked everything before saying, "Chansol we have to find our friends, so let's go." Ash then went thinking in his mind, _"Only Pidgeot is missing, but even before I go find the group I need to find that commander first."_ Ash then went following Chansol of hoping to find the commander and the gang.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Cut! A nice surprising twist in the story, but Ash has caught himself a new Chansol. Also thank you to our two new Oc senders jntvfreak24 and to beastmode456. Please PM me for Ocs and go vote another new poll on my profile. Also read and review!**

**New type of the day: Color  
The color type is a type which changes constantly to confuse opponents what type it is. Color pokemon can change their type by doing this. They have no weakness unless you hit them with an attack with the corresponding type they have. Also their moves like color punch is like weather ball which means that whatever type the color pokemon thing is that means the color punch will be that type.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New types part 2**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry, but I've been busy so I'll frequently try to update. Anyways I wanted to do something and introduce a new type that's why I put part 2. Going back to the tournament and reviews. Thank you guys for doing reviews for my story. Also the Ocs are coming along nicely as the tournament comes. I need 10 more Ocs and again up to 3 legends.  
**Name:  
Pokemon at least 6:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Catchphrase (when they send out their pokemon):**  
Disclaimer: Steven does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Where we last left off**

_"Chan chan." Ash then saw Pikachu as the two trainers hugged each other. Chansol then poked Ash as he then pointed to a pokeball. Ash surprised said, "You want me to get you?" Chansol nodded as he said, "Go pokeball!" Chansol went in as the ball then was bobbing back and forth until a nice ping noise came out. Ash said in joy, "I caught a Chansol!" Ash then looked sent out its Chansol as he then checked everything before saying, "Chansol we have to find our friends, so let's go." Ash then went thinking in his mind, "Only Pidgeot is missing, but even before I go find the group I need to find that commander first." Ash then went following Chansol of hoping to find the commander and the gang._

**Present Time**

Ash stood up as he saw the early morning sunrise. He then saw Pikachu sleeping as he then saw Chansol starting to stir. Ash remembered how it went yesterday he hiked and found no tracks of the commander's base, or his footprints. Ash then leaped in joy as he said, "YES! I got it!" When he shouted that out he was met with Pikachu's deadly thunder as he was met with slashes of Chansol's claws. Ash went down as his two pokemon looked at each other in horror as they saw it was their own trainer. Ash stood up again as he responded to their attack, "Sorry guys I shouldn't have said it too loud." The two pokemon instantly nodded their heads sideways saying it was their fault. Ash then yelled, "I got a plan to track down that commander." His two pokemon looked at him with curiosity as Ash then said, "Let's get started..."

The morning sun rose as on the other hand a group of friends were worried and kept searching for their friend Ash. Will was the first one to wake up as he then was thinking about what were the chances of finding him. Will was contemplating if they could search a long enough time to even find him. Will was still in his gloomy state until a voice rang out making his thoughts go away, "I guess you're the not only one that can't sleep." Will identified that voice as May who was a boyfriend toward the dense Ash. She was as equally worried about Ash. Everyday he kept seeing her bloodshot eyes. Will knew she was crying every night because of him. Will was thinking in his head, "Man when will that bastard show up?" As Will was still worried and calculating on the other hand a scared and depressed May was thinking as also. May's thoughts were somewhat different than Will's, "Man I wish this had never had happened. I wish he was back and comforting me or cuddling with me." That thought made her giggle as she then looked gloomy again thinking, "Man I wish it was me not him who got trapped in that situation." May was thinking of that day she and Ash separated.  
Will saw May's face from giggly to depressed and tired as Will swore he would find him Ash until he died. Will was walking around as he saw a yell and a huge explosion in the sky. Will then had the first thoughts, "Ash you stupid boy I'm coming for you." May heard the huge explosion too as she saw Will's face knowing what he was going to do. May then saw Will come up as he said to her, "Wake up the group. We gotta go now because I have a feeling that's Ash." May nodded as the two woke up the group.  
Everyone had woken up as they packed their stuff and followed Will down the way. Will and May were thinking the same thing, "Please be safe Ash!" As the group went another group of people spotted this...

A group of people were sitting on the computer until they also heard the huge explosion that happened. The men found that the man who caused it was Ash Ketchum. The men sounded the alarm as then out of the door a few minutes later a man came in. The man was still damaged from the last fight, but he still put his pride over his health. One of the men said, "Sir we have identified the Ketchum kid making a huge explosion." The commander gritted his teeth remembering his humiliating defeat against the kid. He was still thinking of a hundred ways to torture that kid when he captured him. A voice rang out, "Commander Staris what is your command on what to do?" The man with bandages wore around his arm said, "No matter what we need to capture him so let's bring the 5 elite members." The men looked unsure until one spoke up, "Sir are you sure about this?" The man laughed softly as his roughness in his voice took over, "Of course I'm going to capture him at all costs." The men nodded as the Staris the commander shouted on the PA, "MAY THE 5 ELITE MEN COME OUT AND GO WITH ME TO CAPTURE THE KETCHUM KID! ALSO WE ARE GOING ON THE DEFENSIVE ALL MEN MUST GUARD THE ENTRANCES, HALLWAYS, AND EXITS JUST IN CASE. NOW LET'S GET MOVING!" The PA stopped as the hallways were then filled with shoes walking down the hall or running. On the other side of the base a group of people were getting ready when they heard the annoucement...

The group of people on the other side were talking and getting ready for their mission. One of the men said named Aster, "Man what's with that kid I bet he's really easy." A woman named Natalie answered back, "Be careful for what you wish for Aster because this kid here has some weird and crazy tactics for battling." Another man answered his name was Baxter, "Yeah I agree with Natalie because I may be some tough stuff, but I bet he's tougher than me." A fourth voice came in his name was Ricky his voice was really low when he spoke, "Whatever I'm with Aster this kid is probably a piece of crap." A final cold calculating voice came in his name was Orandas, and he was the leader if the group, "Guys thing is we kill him off by defeating him first, so don't expect it to be easy for us or for him. On one side Natalie is correct he is strong, but Aster is also right we have enough power to defeat him." The group looked at him as he then said, "Here's the plan..."

Ash satisfied with his huge crater said, "Nice one Chansol we'll probably have to use it in a gym battle sooner or later." Ash then told his Chansol, "Chansol keep your eyes and ears open also camouflage, so that they won't notice you." Pikachu went up on Ash's shoulder resting until Chansol came up out of nowhere looking at Ash with worry. "Are they here Chansol?" replied Ash. Chansol nodded, but before it could say anything a huge voice boomed out, "Ash Ketchum is here go get him!" A fury of people came out with pokeballs as he saw shirts with the letter G sketched on them. Now Ash was thinking, "I wish my friends were here already." Ash then said, "Chansol use color meteor just as we practiced." Chansol nodded as the colors of his body was changing then blasted off a small ball in the air. He did that several times. Balls were now controlled with psychic then everything went chaotic from that point on. The balls came down as they then hit the ground with more coming out and going up into the sky as it then went up and broke off into seventeen balls representing the main types. The balls then like a draco meteor went down hurting everybody in there way.  
The balls went down as he said, "Let's go." His pokemon went with him as Ash kept going. Ash was in a success until a voice rang out from behind him, "You're not going anywhere yet." Ash froze up as he blacked out. A figure was watching as he then followed the duo that captured the teen.  
Ash's friends made it in time to see the fireworks dropping down on the enemy team as they yelled at their pokemon or ran away. Will saw this as he thought, "Atta a boy. Now where have he could have gone?" Will kept thinking until a voice piped up, "Will look Ash's footprints are here, but they disappear after that..." The group looked at Will as he cleared his voice and said, "No problem solved let's solve this with aura. Go Lucario!" The jackal creature came out as Will said, "Find Ash's aura and lead us there." Lucario nodded as it meditated until its ears perked up and went on its way. Will then shouted, "Let's go guys Lucario got something!" The group then followed Lucario through the forest.  
"Get up." A voice came up as he saw a blinding light flashing after that. He stood up until he realized, "Shoot forgot who I'm dealing with right now." He then stood up finding five people around him looking at him. A man then broke the silence, "Orandas can we now verse him?" A man responded back at him he had orange hair while a stunning complexion. He assumed this was their leader, "Yes Aster you may verse him first." A fist came up as he said, "Let's go you and me kid right now." Ash then said, "I'm not battling you." Orandas spoke up clearly with a chill that Ash should've never forgotten, "Yes you are unless you want to die." Ash felt a blade on his throat. Ash gulped as Orandas continued, "Of course we cannot kill you, but we can you give you to our boss. As I said you are going to verse the five of us, but I'm the last one to verse." He cleared his voice as he said, "If you win you can get out and leave, but if you lose you'll get sent to our boss." The words tasted like acid as he emphasized the word boss. Ash knew he had to win so he said, "I accept your challenge then." Orandas clapped softly as he said, "You may transfer new guys into your party, but for now you must use what you have now." Ash nodding followed Orandas to the field. He then saw Aster smiling as he said, "I'm Aster and I'm going to show you my power with no defense." Ash thought in his mind, "He's like Lucy, so I should be careful."  
Ash said, "Go Blastoise!" Aster then cackled "Easy, go Tyranitar!" A huge shell and a huge like dinosaur came out. Ash then said "Use hydro beam!"

Aster said, "Use earthquake." A strong blast of water came out then Blastoise sent out an ice beam with the hydro pump making the combo deadly. As the attack hit Tyranitar it roared as it then stomped on its feet creating tremors as Blastoise got damaged from the attack. Aster then said, "Use thunderpunch! Follow up with shock wave." Ash overwhelmed said, "Take it Blastoise!" When Ash said that he underestimated Aster's power. A powerful lightning crackle punch hit Blastoise as it then used a powerful shock wave almost knocking out Blastoise. Blastoise groaned as then Ash saw it as he said, "Ice beam in the air!" Aster looked confused as he said, "Thunder combat!" As the ice beam was falling Ash said, "Now mirror coat!" The ice beam turned huge as it was sent to Tyranitar, but Tyranitar didn't seem to be in trouble as it was hacking away the ice. Soon there was no room between Tyranitar and Blastoise Ash yelled out, "Watch out!" It was too late as a thunderpunch directly hit Blastoise's head. Blastoise sent out a loud groan as it then fell face down to the floor. Dust shook up, but as it cleared Blastoise's eyes had swirls in them. Aster shouted, "Beat that 'oh mighty one'." Ash grinded his teeth as he said, "Fine you want power I'll give you power. Go Pikachu!"

An electric mouse came out of Ash's backpack as Pikachu saw the huge beast. Pikachu then took a position. Aster laughed, "Really you think you can beat. Haha you'll lose instead." Ash smiled a grin that caused a dark presence to come over the battlefield. Natalie's computer beeped out instantly. The gang of four came over to see, but Orandas was smiling as he said, "The real battle begins." Aster shouted out with pride, "Take that mouse out with earthquake follow up with stone edge." Tyranitar began making tremors as he then sent out a barrage of stones. Ash smiled again as dark energy suddenly poured out of him. It then encircled him as he began to change. His eyes turned a pure dark color of black. His hair then stood up straight as it was enveloped a faint light of blue. His clothes suddenly changed to an aura guardian clothing as his shirt and his pants changed again. His clothes were also enveloped with a blue color. Then the dark energy stopped as the computer was beeping loudly.

Over in the stands Natalie said, "Man look at the power levels of this guy he has, so much pure dark aura energy. I think this is why the boss wants him right?" Orandas answered, "You are correct Natalie. Boss wants this energy." They then saw nothing they should've not seen in any pokemon.

On the field Ash said, "Pikachu use agility then put up a counter shield." As the mouse used agility it dodged the earthquake with such skill. Then Pikachu(a he) started to spin around as electricity went around him destroying the pointed stones of stone edge. The electricity then damaged Tyranitar as it roared in pain. Ash said, "Use iron tail." Pikachu stopped as the mouse then jumped as it hit Tyranitar with its iron tail on the head. Tyranitar groaned as Ash continued, "Use thunder full power!" A spark of electricity came up from the clouds as it struck on Tyranitar. Tyranitar then fell to the ground with swirls on its face. Aster then said, "No way I want a rematch!" Orandas stood up as he said, "Let's change the rule. You can only use the guys you have right now. As you have expected we only have one pokemon with us. Now let's get the battle started." A figure was watching as it said, "Mech mechano."

A woman came up from the stands as she said, "My name is Natalie computer specialist and now it is my turn to demolish you." "Please to meet you." Ash responded. The woman came to her place as she said, "Go Porygon-Z!" A figure came up from the ball. The virtual pokemon came out as it spun its head around.

Ash grinned as he said, "Go Machamp!" A huge muscular pokemon came out as it started to jump around. Natalie smirked as she said, "Use psybeam now." The virtual pokemon spun its head around as it then sent out a multi colored beam at Machamp. Ash said, "Dodge Machamp then use focus punch." Machamp swiftly dodged the beam as it then focused his punch as it ran across the field. Ash was smiling as he expected the next move from Natalia. "Now use discharge to paralyze and trap Machamp!" Shouted Natalie. Ash expecting the outcome said, "Natalie you are so predictable thinking trapping me is the best way out. I'll show you a way to get out of this. Machamp use wide guard, then use your focus punch, and lastly finish this battle off with your cross chop!" Natalie shouted, "Use another discharge to block it off." Everything went slow as Machamp put out a quick wide guard as it destroyed the discharge. Then Machamp used a focus punch coming out of the electric field as it then slashed it with its cross chop. Porygon-Z felt the urge to faint until it sent out its last discharge claiming some health of Machamp as it roared in displeasure. Machamp stood up, but as it stood up electric sparks came up indicating it was paralyzed. Porygon-Z on the other hand stood there with swirls in its eyes saying it had fainted.

Natalie looked shocked as she saw her top best pokemon on the ground defeated. Orandas clapped his hands as he said, "Nice job Ash Ketchum. Who's next for the kid?" A man stood up as he almost looked like the same age as Orandas. He had scars that made Ash freeze up as he the man came down. He introduced himself, "Hello my name is Ricky it's a pleasure to meet you and battle you." Ash nodded his head in pleasure as he was also thinking about his next guy he was going to use, "The only guys I have is Pikachu, Machamp who's paralyzed, Blastoise who fainted, Chansol, Charizard, and Gengar are the guys I have so I think I'll put up my Chansol for now." Ash then readied himself as he then said, "I choose you Chansol." The color changing pokemon got out as it started to dance around. Ash then sweat dropped as he said, "Come on Chansol we need to focus." Chansol then put on its game face. Ricky then said, "Ohh I got something to counter that. Go Dusknoir!" The gripper pokemon came out as it had one eye, and a mouth at its stomach making it look very weird. Ash then said, "Okay Chansol use color meteor now!" A rainbow of color in a ball came out of Chansol as it then sent it into the sky Ricky looked awed at the clashing colors as it went up into the sky. Ash shrugged as he was thinking this was one of Chansol's displays. Ash then said, "Use color beam now!" A flash of colors came out as it hit Dusknoir. The cry of Ricky's pokemon woke up the man from its trance making him snap out of it. Ricky looked at the stands seeing a smile on everybody's faces making him go angry. He shouted, "Once I'm done with this shrimp I'm coming for you guys!" The group of four were trying to suppress their laughter until Ash said, "Use color punch to finish Dusknoir off." Chansol ran at Dusknoir as it then had its fist glow to multiple colors as it hit Dusknoir's head. Dusknoir roared in anger as it got hurt from the pain. As it roared it fell to the floor as the dust shook up. When cleared it was clear that Dusknoir had fainted.

Ricky roared in anger as he suddenly fell down. He was silent until a thick coat of red came in as Orandas said, "Pathetic I thought he was better that this." Orandas then put his gun back in as he growled an order, "Baxter you're up next." Baxter took off like a rocket as he ran not wanting to be like his fallen comrade. Baxter battling next to a dead Ricky picked him up as he put him out of the battle place he was in. Baxter then said, "Give it all you got kid."

Ash surprised by the sudden of a member of the same team killed another member of the same team. He wondered when guns were allowed in this region because Ash only knew what they looked liked, but never knew they allowed it. Ash then said, "Well I guess my second to last opponent is here, so that means I should try my best." Ash hesitated then shouted out, "Put them into the death Gengar!" A purple ghost came out of the sphere as it looked proudly at Ash. Baxter then said, "Teach him a lesson Bisharp." The creature had a sharp pointy thing on its head, it also had a two sharp blades at it sides ready to attack. Ash looked at this fierce pokemon as it readied itself to fight his Gengar. Baxter then said the opening move, "Use night slash then use flash cannon back to back." Bisharp went at a incredible speed as it crashed over to Gengar. Bisharp slashed it with its two blades as Gengar saw the move to use. Ash said, "Like we practiced." Gengar then shouted something as it then fell faint. Bisharp then stood up heroically as it then fell down to the floor defeated. Baxter stood up in shock as he said, "What just happened?" Orandas sighed as he said, "You fool he used destiny bond because he knew he didn't want to you to win, so he used a nice kill for kill. Makes sense?" Baxter nodded his head repeatedly until he said, "Nice job Ash I was expecting something cooler, but this a very good tactic to show." Ash was expecting a huge bang to reside in the room until Orandas spoke up, "I guess it's you and me, but I'll warn you I'm not easy." He flashed a devious smile as he then walked over to the battle arena. Orandas then said to his defeated teammates, "Friends I'll show you the true way of power." He then cried out, "Show the glory you have o mighty one. Come on out Nefarion." A huge ninja like humanoid pokemon came out. It had a huge shuriken on the back. As it had a whole arrange of knives and shurikens ready at its use. It also had a shadow behind it even though there was nothing that was making a shadow. Ash amazed scanned that Pokemon:

**Name: Nefarion**  
**Type: Ninja and Steel**  
**Ability: Shadow Stalk**  
**Description: These ninja pokemon are one of the four sects of the tribe. This pokemon is from the shadow clan. This pokemon has an ability that almost anybody does not know how to use. The shadows that are presiding over them people say that this is their duplicate. Rumors are heard this pokemon will evolve when it dies. **  
**Moves: Ninja strike, Shuri storm, Dark moon, Night slash, and many other moves.**

Ash's jaw went down a couple of inches as he stared at this ninja. Orandas then snapped the attention from Nefarion to him, "Ash I know you don't have a lot of guys, so I'm giving you a deal. It's win against my partner and leave, but if you lose your dead." He flashed a smile when he said dead. Ash shivered as he said, "I'll accept the challenge." Orandas said, "Choose your guy and get first move." Ash frowned as he said, "Go Machamp!" The four armed pokemon came out as sparks danced around its body. Machamp then roared as it pounded its fist smiled as he said, "Use superpower then use cross chop back to back." Machamp ran at a blinding speed as it gathered as much force it could against Nefarion. It ran as Orandas shouted, "Use shuri storm quickly as you use poison jab." Nefarion did something that Ash wanted to learn so badly. Nefarion jumped in the air as it then grabbed its huge shuriken and put it into its hands. Then he sent it toward Machamp as the shuriken separated to little shurikens as it then split to a whole storm of shurikens as it then aimed for Machamp. Machamp ran at the storm at full speed but failed. Machamp hit one or two shurikens away, but then paralysis kicked in as Machamp was in the hands of fierce storm. Orandas then said, "Stop it." Nefarion obeyed as the shurikens stopped and in his hands was the same big one. Then they saw Machamp with scratches all around his body. Ash then said, "Return Machamp." Ash then went to his knees knowing defeat was better than risking all his pokemon. Orandas then said, "Good choice." He went across the battlefield to Ash until a huge explosion occurred.  
In the windows a pokemon could see the fainted pokemon right there as it then took action. It then stopped when saw the opponent as it then roared with anger. It then crashed into the windows using a move as a explosion occurred.  
Ash heard Orandas step back quickly as he saw a little crater where he could've gotten hurt. Orandas then growled, "Come out you weakling I know you're here." Indeed you are correct human. A humanoid creature came out as it then looked at Orandas and said, _Do not think you will capture this boy for your own will and power, but I will help you._ The humanoid pokemon then turned to Ash speaking,_ Human I know your intentions are good, but can you scan me like all regular humans too._ Ash nodded as he scanned the new humanoid:

**Name: Mechanobot**  
**Type: Steel, Electric, Ninja**  
**Ability: Impulse**  
**Description: This thing is a true worthy opponent if you get the chance to battle it. This pokemon is from the four ninja tribes. This tribes particularly don't think about power, but about attributes. Mechanobot is considered a baby until it evolves, but are more highly mature than other tribe pokemon. This pokemon specializes using attributes to confuse the opponent. Also this is a great ally for double types.**  
**Moves: Lightning Blast, Autotomize, Energy ball, Field change, and many more...**

The humanoid creature had a tough hard body as it also had a yellow plating around its whole entire body. Ash could feel aura as its weapon. Mechanobot spoke, _So it seems they put me as a "baby" he laughed as he spoke again, It'll be an honor to fight you and fight own rival._ Ash looked shocked as he saw the resemblance because of that Ash said, "Wait only reason you're here fighting is to protect me and fight that guy?" The ninja nodded as he cried out, _What do you know fool we have been deceived by our own cousins as they destroyed every clan. I watched my people flee from these beasts as few survived from each clan. He paused as he said, It is my job, human, to fight down this devil and kill him off._ As Ash was about to speak Orandas spoke, "So how bout a battle to the death." Then he turned to Ash, "I also heard about you Ash that you were a Aura Guradian." He then laughed as he said, "Let's play fight to death or are you afraid?" Ash shouted in anger, "You want to fight then let's fight." Then Orandas said, "Go Nefarion! Stand by me." Ash saw the weapon wielder stood next to Orandas. Mechanobot growled as he said, "As long you command we'll win this battle." Ash nodded as he was interrupted, "Let the game begins!" Then the fight to death happened.****

A/N: Hey guys this like my longest chapter lol. Anyways I really appreciate it if you guys were reviewing for mistakes or just saying I did good, but there will be another part to the next chapter. Here's an overview how the next chapter will look like. Also there's a poll so just go on my profile to check it out. Also Ocs need 10 more of those.

**Chapter 9: New types part 3  
Chapter 10: Arrived and Defeat  
Chapter 11: A New Change  
Chapter 12: Dark Spirits**


End file.
